In a variety of processing operations such as a filling or capping operation to be applied to containers having a varied cross-sectional configuration such as an elliptical cross section, the orientation or centering of containers has been conducted by fitting a container in a container holder as mentioned above before they are placed on a processing line.
However, such a container holder is generally formed as a body molded from a resin and which is provided with a receiving opening adapted to the configuration of a specific container. Accordingly, a particular holder cannot be used for containers of a different kind. If a plurality of container receiving openings are formed in the body in a manner that cross-sectional configurations of different containers cross each other, in actual practice, a single holder can be used with at most two kinds of containers.
Where many varieties of containers are to be treated, a number of container holders must be manufactured if the prior practice is followed. In addition, a number of difficulties have been experienced with the need to provide a space for storage of the holders and their placement onto a processing line.